Changes
by Laura-Liz
Summary: After the death of Queen Brahne, Garnet contemplates the future...*some SPOILERS*


"Nothing's the same, is it?" Garnet asked sadly, her hand gently trying to grasp a pink petal falling softly in the breeze. "Everything is always changing, and nothing can be changed back to the way it was before".

Zidane watched her sympathetically; no matter how carefully she tried, she couldn't catch something that was moving so freely and unresisting with the wind. "Nothing stays the same forever," he answered mournfully, but with enthusiasm added: "But things can change for the better. There are many different paths to take in life; some more similar to the one you left behind, and some totally different and new".

"But which is the right path? What if it's worse than the one you left behind?" she asked emotionless, still trying to grasp one of the falling pink petals.

With that, Zidane walked to stand beside her at the balcony and placed his hand in the one she was trying to catch something with. He used it as leverage to make Garnet face him which caught her off guard. "It starts as a planned route, but you decide where your path goes," he replied softly. "And with all the friends you need, how can it not turn out to be the right path?" Garnet blushed a deep crimson which she tried to hide unsuccessfully with her charcoal hair. He brushed it out of her face, wanting to see her beautiful eyes sparkle in the natural light.

"Zidane…" Her head leaned unconsciously towards his as he also helped to close the gap between them. His eyes were the most comforting shade of blue she had ever witnessed; in his arms, she felt safe from the horrors of the world.

"What are you two doing here?" Eiko's annoyed voice appeared from nowhere, or so it seemed.

Zidane let out a small sigh before turning to the interupter. "Nothing. Just talking. What's up?" he asked, releasing his hold on Garnet.

The Princess' heart sunk; she wanted to stay in his arms, safe from the cruel world infected with hate.

Eiko placed her hands on her hips, just like she always did when she was frustrated. "Regent Cid wants to talk to Dagger," she said formally.

"Okay…" the blonde haired boy nodded. "I'll be with you in a minute, Dagger" he added, walking back to lean on the balcony to look out onto the beautiful city of Lindblum.

Garnet nodded and went reluctantly down the elevator for, or so she guessed, another talk about the situation involving a war devouring Gaia and how she was the new ruler of Alexandria. This wasn't the ideal time to talk about being queen, not when her 'adoptive' mother, the former queen, had just died.

As he heard the 'clunk' of the elevator, Zidane sighed again and rested his head in folded arms, leaning on the balcony.

Eiko watched him curiously, like young children do. "What's up?" she asked, walking up to his side and trying her best to lean on the balcony too. After failing, she simply stood by him.  
The blonde boy continued to look out towards Lindblum; the people (as tiny as they seemed) were moving restlessly around the large city, unaware that someone was watching them from the castle. Their movement was almost hypnotic as he continued to ignore Eiko unintentionally. The people down there…at least one of them has to have felt the way he feels now. If none of them, then someone in Gaia has to have been heartbroken once. Or maybe someone is now…

"Zidane!" Eiko impatiently shouted.

He jumped slightly at the sudden noise; he had forgotten the young girl was there. "Sorry…What did you say?" he asked, standing upright and turning to face her.

Eiko growled, obviously annoyed. "I said 'What's up'?"

Zidane shook his head slowly. "Just thinking about something".

The six-year-old gave him a suspicious look. "You never tell me what you're thinking or talking about! I act much older than I look," she explained.

"I don't even know," Zidane replied. "So it's hard for me to explain". He looked back out onto the city, restoring peace and quiet to the balcony. Eiko shook her head, not understanding how someone didn't know what they were thinking about, and went down on the elevator to find someone who understood.

He didn't want to move; this was the spot he had first heard Garnet singing peacefully, though obviously her heart weighed heavy. The pearl-coloured birds had surrounded her, receiving peace from her song and comfort from her being. Zidane wished he could hear her sing again, just so he could hear her harmonious voice echoing across the castle. Such an enchanting song.

His monkey-tail swung anxiously behind him; he couldn't bear to see Garnet if he couldn't hold her in his arms. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice; she is a queen, he is a thief. No one would accept them being together, especially not Rusty, and he didn't even think she felt the same way.

Sighing deeply, Zidane walked over to the elevator, took one last look back at the balcony and pressed the button to descend deeper into Lindblum castle.


End file.
